Unwelcome Wake Up Call
by MisguidedFortune
Summary: Edmund wants to sleep in, but Peter has other plans. NO SLASH. Just brotherly love...or annoyance, should I say?


(present – Narnia)

(present – Narnia)

Edmund clutched the sheets tighter to his chest and buried his face in his pillow, attempting to hide from the unwelcome light.

"Peter, what is wrong with you? It's so early…" Edmund mumbled into the pillow while Peter continued to throw open every curtain in the room.

"Nonsense, Ed. The sun is shining, there's work to be done, and breakfast is waiting."

Edmund couldn't see Peter's face, but he was sure the older king was smirking. _He takes way to much joy from this_, Edmund thought bitterly as he crawled deeper and deeper into the covers of his grand bed. He wasn't going down without a fight.

--

(flashback)

"Edmund!"

The seven-year-old's eyes shot open upon hearing his name. He groaned and threw his pillow over his head, choosing to ignore his brother's cries.

"Edmund!"

Peter was obviously getting closer, as his voice was becoming louder and louder, much to Edmund's annoyance. Was being able to sleep past eight in the morning too much to ask? _No!_ cried the stubborn voice in his head.

Edmund rolled to the other side of the bed, making it so that he was now wrapped up in a warm cocoon of sheets and blankets. With his arms securely tucked to his side, the young boy sighed contently as he once again began to drift into the realm of sleep.

It took only a matter of seconds for Edmund to return his dreams. Knights with armor that gleamed in the morning sun galloped into battle on their glorious steeds. Each pounding stride the horses took led them closer and closer to their formidable enemy, but this hardly fazed their fearless leader. With his chocolate brown stallion, glinting sword, dark hair, and mischievous eyes, Edmund was the epitome of a valiant general, leading his troops into battle with poise and courage.

The enemy was now only meters away, their long, ominous spears angled towards Edmund and his Knights as they galloped nearer. Edmund lifted his sword high above his head, letting it catch the sun's brilliant rays before he angled it towards his enemy. Knowing that his followers would do the same, Edmund pushed his horse to run faster, ready to confront their opponents once and for all.

"Edmund! Come on, I know you can hear me!"

Suddenly, Edmund's horse whined and bucked, pitching him from his saddle. Edmund's chest heaved and he sucked in a sharp breath as he hit the ground with a horrifying crack. His eyes tried to focus on what was going on around him, but he could only make out veiled figures of white and grey. Dazed, Edmund struggled to lift his body to no avail.

"Okay, fine. You asked for it though!"

A considerable weight pressed down on Edmund's chest, causing him to kick his legs and wave his arms in futility, as it seemed that neither were able to move more than an inch. Even his screams sounded muffled and constricted.

"Wake up!"

Edmund then felt something soft and forceful crash against his face, causing his eyes to shoot open.

"There you are! Mum said if you aren't downstairs in the next five minutes you won't get breakfast."

As Edmund's mind found its way back into reality, he was able to make out a smiling, ten-year-old Peter straddling his waist and holding a big, fluffy pillow in his hand.

Furious, Edmund growled and desperately tried to push Peter off the bed, but found that his arms and legs were rendered useless by the fact that they were so tightly wrapped against his body by the cocoon of sheets. This only served to strengthen Edmund's annoyance and fury, so he resorted to the only thing he could do: flail about mercilessly and hope that sooner or later Peter would lose his balance and fall to the ground.

Seeing his brother's utter helplessness, Peter only smiled wider and held the pillow high over his head. Edmund recognized instantly what Peter was planning, only because Edmund knew that if he were in Peter's position, he'd do the exact same thing. And so, Edmund merely glared at his brother as the pillow came crashing one last time against his head. Peter then quickly jumped off Edmund and dashed out of the room, his laughter following him all the way down the stairs, knowing that he had a good three minutes or so before Edmund would be able to untangle himself and run after his assailant.

(present)

"Do you honestly think that hiding is going to make me go away?" Peter asked with amusement while Edmund continued to bury himself under the covers at the foot of his bed.

"No, but this way I won't have to see your disgustingly cheerful face. No one should be that happy this early in the morning. It's not natural," came Edmund's muffed reply, which only deepened Peter's amusement.

"Not natural? You want to know what's unnatural? Sleeping past noon is unnatural. And if it weren't for me, that's exactly what you'd do."

"Which is exactly why your disturbance is unwelcome." Edmund's argument was getting weaker and weaker, but he didn't care. He had been comfortable, warm, and content before Peter had barged in, and Edmund intended to keep that comfort.

Peter sighed slowly made his way over to Edmund's bed with a mischievous grin. "Well then, I suppose you give me no choice."

Edmund realized instantly what was about to happen and desperately tried to prepare himself, but it was useless. He was already seconds too late.

The older King flung the sheets off the bed with delight and threw them across the room. The moment the cool air touched Edmund's bare chest he began to shiver and curse. Ignoring his brother's hardly suppressed chuckles, Edmund gave one last attempt to grab his pillow, but even that was unceremoniously ripped from his grasp.

"Not today, my brother. You are going to get up and get dressed, even if I have to do it for you."

Not liking the idea of having Peter dress him, Edmund slowly lifted himself from the bed and swung his legs over the side of the mattress, all the while muttering a string of profanities that caused Peter to laugh even harder. Groaning, Edmund stood up and slowly made his way to his closet.

"There's a good boy," Peter said, grinning while he patted Edmund on the shoulder.

Without a word, Edmund used one arm to push an unsuspecting Peter. Even as the older King stumbled backward and tripped over a small stool, crashing to the ground with a resounding thud, the only reaction Edmund gave was a small, crooked grin as he closed the closet door behind him.

AN: So, what do you think? This was just a quick side project for me, as I'm working on a longer, chaptered fic right now, but this idea just came to me and I had to write it! Please, please review, as I'd deeply appreciate it. Thanks! - Olivia


End file.
